Love Is The Song Of The Heart
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When a young girl with two different colored eyes is bullied, one Petrosapien steps in to save her and they both fall in love.


**Another story I came up with. I only own Rachel, Andromeda, Orion, and Alyssa.**

* * *

><p><strong>Love Is The Song Of The Heart<strong>

Alyssa looked at the display of books at the local bookstore, spotting a new one from her favorite author. She was about to go in and ask for a copy when she saw two boys coming towards her, looking at her with nasty grins.

Her mind took control of her body and she ran with them behind her, trying to get away. She ran faster, dodging people with rushed apologies as no one stepped in to help her.

A sudden streak of red whizzed above her and hit the two men so hard they tumbled head over heels before coming back towards her. Screaming, Alyssa ran as fast as she could go, her glasses almost slipping off her face.

But whatever had been coming for her now grabbed her and flew fast. The girl screamed and struggled, but the claws that she saw wrapped around her arms now, only tightened in response, making her fear triple when she looked up to see he was some sort of creature that she thought was frightening.

"Look out below!" cried a nasally voice as Alyssa found herself being let go and she fell downward, landing on a trampoline outside a huge mansion. Seeing the men in their car coming, she scrambled to her feet and ran inside.

She didn't know that she was being watched by another person.

Alyssa moved along the hall and checked the doorknobs. Finding one unlocked, she opened the door and went in, hoping that she'd be safe.

* * *

><p>Diamondhead had watched the girl go into his room and heard a car engine outside. Looking out the window, he saw two men looking to enter the mansion. His eyes narrowed and he jumped over the railing and made a slide out of crystals and slid down to the door and put up a crystal barrier, one that confused the two creeps and they moved around the barrier.<p>

Only to find themselves thrown back as something hit their clothes and pinned them to the wall like darts on a dartboard. That was when they saw the sea-green colored alien in a black and white bodysuit. He looked ready to take on an army and both boys looked afraid.

Diamondhead then let out a roar, which made both boys shriek in terror. Alyssa gasped in shock when she heard the roar and immediately huddled in a corner, glancing at the door.

The boys frantically tore their clothes in an effort to get away from the monster and fled to the car and peeled out, but not before finding the car littered with holes from the sharp crystal spikes that had pierced it earlier.

Diamondhead shook his head. "Punks," he growled before going up to check on the girl.

Alyssa, hearing someone coming, quickly locked the door and jammed a chair underneath the door handle, using an empty wooden box to keep the chair in place and filled it with books that she saw on a bookshelf. She had just finished when the doorknob rattled.

* * *

><p>Diamondhead was confused when his bedroom door wouldn't open, until he realized the girl must have locked the door. Having a feeling he couldn't talk to her without frightening her, he walked away and waited patiently for a moment before silently moving closer, waiting for her to open the door.<p>

Alyssa waited a bit longer before deciding it was safe again and she moved the box and the chair away and unlocked the door, opening it and looking out carefully. She didn't see the tall alien hiding behind a tall statue to her left, so she figured she was safe and could get out of her and back home.

She had just stepped out when Diamondhead came out from his hiding place. "Stop," he said firmly, making her gasp and turn to look at him before a scream left her and she ran back in, but he grabbed the doorknob before she could lock it. She backed up and crumbled to the floor as he stepped in and locked the door behind him so that she wouldn't escape him. She trembled as she looked up at him.

Diamondhead looked at her and noticed her eyes were two different colors. Her right eye was green and her left eye was blue. He looked at them and he seemed frozen in place as he thought they were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He remember Rachel telling him once that some people had two different colored eyes due to a hereditary gene that was passed down in the family or it just occurred naturally, but not many people had this, only very few did.

Alyssa wondered why the creature was staring at her when she realized it was because of her eyes. Instantly, she covered them with her hands after taking off her glasses. Her eyes were the reason she was often teased and why her parents had been so cruel to her, neglecting her. When her aunt had come and seen the state she was in, she immediately rescued her niece and brought her to Staybrook, California, while her parents faced the law for their actions.

Although her aunt had told her to not be ashamed of her different colored eyes, she was still ashamed of them as they were the reason the others taunted her and teased her with hurtful words and many times hurt her with punches or kicks. The torment never ended.

Diamondhead watched the girl cover her eyes and thought it was because she was going to cry but then he saw her shake as if haunted by bad memories. He moved closer and gently took hold of her wrists, trying to gently removed her hands from her face, but she stiffened and didn't let him. Letting go as he didn't want to hurt her, he then noticed how thin she was, like she hadn't eaten in a while.

He moved one hand and placed in on her side, feeling her stiffen as he gently moved his hand to her stomach and lower back and then moved up her back. His eyes widened in shock when he could feel her bones right through her skin. Feeling her shiver in fear, he gently moved his hand to her side and began to lightly tickle her side and then he tickled her stomach, hoping to get her to look at him.

Alyssa gasped when she felt the tickles and giggled a little, but then gasped when he gently grabbed her shoulders, her eyes opening as the creature leaned closer to examine her face. She flinched and tried to cover her eyes, but he grabbed her wrists in a gentle grip.

"No," he said very gently, shaking his head. "Don't close your eyes."

She looked at her fearfully as he moved one hand and rubbed her cheek, soothing her to where she stopped shivering, but looked at him with fear.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you," he said reassuringly. She didn't look too convinced, but nodded, gasping when he brushed her hair away from her eyes, gazing into them.

"Never have I seen such beautiful eyes before," he said, making her blush a little, but she looked unsure.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "My eyes are ugly. They're two different colors. I'm not normal."

Diamondhead tilted her chin up a bit more. "Your eyes are not ugly at all," he said gently. "They are very beautiful, as you are."

He then picked up her glasses that she had set aside and gently placed them back in their proper place. "And your glasses really bring out the colors of your eyes," he said to her.

Alyssa was surprised that he was being so gentle and had complimented her eyes. No one had done that ever. "You're not saying that just to get me to trust you, are you?" she asked.

Diamondhead chuckled. "That's part of it," he admitted. "But it's also true."

The same red alien came in that had first grabbed Alyssa. He smiled at them. "Someone's love-struck," he teased, but nodded all the same. "You okay, girl?"

She nodded. "Who are you two?" she asked them.

"I'm Diamondhead," the green alien said to her and then gestured behind him. "He's Jetray."

Jetray nodded and then moved away to give them some privacy as he went back to patrol the grounds. Diamondhead brushed the girl's hair away from her face.

"I believe now that I've told you my name, it's now your turn to tell me yours, or are you going to make me guess it?" he said, tickling her stomach quickly, making her giggle again as she grabbed his hands, making him stop. She looked at him, her eyes sparkling.

"Alyssa," she said. "That's my name."

"Alyssa," he said. "Very beautiful."

She blushed. "Thank you," she said.

Later on, Alyssa met Rachel who welcomed the girl to stay and it was about two weeks later that Diamondhead proposed to Alyssa. She had been surprised, but accepted.

* * *

><p>Rachel smiled as she watched them. Tetrax was behind her, holding his two children, Andromeda and Orion, in his arms. She turned and accepted her niece from him as they watched the new couple.<p>

"This wedding's going to be very huge. I think we might just have it here or at the Jocklin Mansion," said Rachel.

"I believe you're right," said Tetrax. "Perhaps having the wedding at the Jocklin Mansion and the reception here."

"That sounds good."

The bounty hunter then cleared his throat. "Rachel, do you think Kaylee and I could have a second wedding? I know we already married, but…,"

"You want Kaylee to have the kind of wedding the rest of us girls are having," she finished and he nodded. "Of course you can, old friend. I think Kaylee would love it."

He nodded and they watched Diamondhead and Alyssa seal the promise with a kiss, making them both smile as the newly-engaged couple's hearts played the song of love.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo-hoo! This wedding's going to be big!<strong>

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
